Shadow Hunters
by xXDarkness'sAngelXx
Summary: Since Annabeth turned 18, she began to realize dangers she never actually paid that much attention to. Then, a group of mysterious people take her to a place called CHB. She trains with them and one greened eye Shadow Hunter catches her eye. Will she pass the test? Or will she fail trying to save the world?
1. Meet Annabeth

**Sup Guys, I'm writing a new story! Hope you like it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS BUT I OWN MOST OF THE PLOT. (I GOT SOME IDEAS FROM AND AD.)**

Annabeth's POV

It was my 18th birthday. Right when I blew those candles, I knew something was wrong. I tried not to think about it much, but I knew I was going to have to think about it again.

Lets just say sometimes when someone's bleeding, I just want to lick it right up. Weird right? Anyway, today I knew something was going to happen. Something bad was coming. I could feel it. As the days passed, people were beginning to be afraid of me. But the people in the drama club were opening up to me. I always thought something was weird about them. they always hung out in the shadows to hide from people, but it seems like I'm the only one that could see them. they also always wore shades like nobody's business. After the last present from my family, for my 18th birthday, I started being like them. I don't know why, but I just keep having that feeling someone's watching me.

Its creepy I know. But you're about to learn things in my life that are dark. Really dark. Teachers don't really know I go to Goode high school, so I started cutting class. My parents don't even remember that they made me and that I was living in their house. I never get a report card either. But then, I won't need school anymore.

And I wont tell you why, because you'll just have to read my story to figure out.

I know that you my reader, you will never believe my story. But if you're a person nobody ever notices, your always in the shadows, you wear sunglasses even if the sun wasn't out, go. Go to the strawberry fields and wait. The Shadow Hunters are coming for you. Soon. Soon...

 **Ok. I'm guilty. I just wanted to tell you that Annabeth will be Narrating most of the story. But there will be other POVs of course.**

 **WiseGirl280 signing off.**

 **~stay safe. ( actually no. You wont be safe while reading this story. TRY to stay safe then.)**


	2. What Are You Doing Here?

**OK. I'll be honest with you, I didn't like the no reviews, no favorites, no me updating. But, on the bright side, I'm updating now! Yay! But, on the Dark side, I wont be updating on my other story A Messed Up Cinderella Story. Awwww! Because I'm working on this story! Yay!**

 **Ok,OK. here's the story. Oh, wait! the disclaimer!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS. BUT I OWN MOST OF THE PLOT!(GOT INSPIRATION FROM A AD)**

Annabeth's POV

I walk across the rigid bridge. Now, you're asking, Why are you in a cemetery? My reader, because I like the cemetery. Its cool, quiet, and basically, no one's there! So, when I'm depressed or sad, I go there and no one sees me. Or so I thought. I sigh and walk towards my mother's grave, and sit on top of it. I know your saying, what are you doing!? I sit there cuz I like it. Ok? I still have that nagging feeling that I'm being watched though. "Well that sucks." I say out loud. I walk around singing a song that my mom sang when she was a soprano. I found out when I sneeked in her closet and found old CDs of her singing. it was a weird song though. it was about Bats Day. It was the song _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ with a vampire version of it _._

 _Cause all I want for Bats Day, is you_

 _I Don't care for the blood, I just want to be with you_

 _Cause all I want for Bats Day, is you_

I kept singing the song softly and sat down on a broken log.

" You got a beautiful voice you know." I almost fell off the log. I swear, if somebody ever does that again, I will judo flip that person till they break. I look up from my spot to see Goode's Drama Club. Or GDC. They look at me and say, " What you doing in the cemetery? Shouldn't your parents be looking for you?" They say unison. I point at my mother grave, where GDC were sitting around," your sitting right on my parents." It was true. They died a long time ago. My parents graves were put next to each other. Everybody thought my parents were evil, so when they died, no one bothered to help. So, I just dug a grave for them myself. GDC nods their head as if understanding,( Which they don't at all) and shifts uncomfortly on the other broken piece of the log that's in front of me. " I break the silence by asking," Why are you guys here then?"

They just smile and say," Same as you. Were Vampires, but, we prefer being called Shadow Hunters." I gap my mouth like a fish. " Your Vampires!?" Questions circled my head and I mumble," Oh My Gods, this is just like My BabySitter Is a Vampire." The "Shadow Hunters" just laughed. I mumble again," My life is Fucked up and I'm surrounded by idiots." They just look at me strangely and laugh once more. I glared my death glare and they flinch a little. I study them and one guy stands out. he's wearing a light blue shirt and jeans. He looks hot to be honest, But I knew I couldn't date him. He looks like a model. Or a stunt-double. Then I notice something on his face that seems like nobody else can see its blurry for a second, but then as I focus on his face, and his face only, I could see it. _A scar._ A giant scar traces diagonally from his right eyebrow to his left cheek. He catches my gaze and sees me looking at his scar with a worried look and then, I didn't know what happened next, everything just went back to normal and then I saw nothing on his face that seemed like a scar or bruise of any kind. I dismiss it as a mind trick. But deep inside, I knew that it was real.

" Were here to take to Camp Half-Vamp." I shook my head.

" But I don't know if your lying or telling the truth about vampires and this camp- or something." I put my hand on my hip. Today I put on make up. It was creepy for some normal people, but I liked it. I put black eye shadow around my eyes and with my pale skin, it looked okay. But the red lipstick made me look like a vampire that just come fresh back from the grave. I loved this look. It intimidates people.

" What if we show you that were not lying? And that you're a vampire too?" I scoff. " Try me."

He pulled out a bottle of red liquid and offered it to me. " Drink it" I did what he said. I got my fingers crossed for this one. If it was poisoned, that would be good. I've always wanted to die.

I wasn't expecting the wonderful taste of it. I still haven't figured out what the mysterious liquid was.

I loved the taste. I just kept on drinking the bottle. All I heard was 'stop Annabeth!' and 'I knew we shouldn't have gave that bottle to her! Percy!'

The "Shadow Hunters" tried to get me to stop drinking, but I had a really strong grip in the bottle.

Before all of this, and even before I even went to the cemetery, my eyes were red, like blood red. I was hungry. Not for human food, for blood.

After drinking the whole bottle, I finally released the bottle from my death grip. the bottle had almost broke when I was holding it and as soon as the bottle hit the ground, it broke in a million pieces in front of my feet. My eyes were finally back to stormy grey, and they were filled with relieve. For years since I was born I haven't had blood. All of my life I felt bitter for no reason. Because I needed blood. Now that I have had my fill. I seemed calmer and happier.

"Percy! Do you think she went insane?!" I heard some vampire girl whisper yelling in Percy's ear. Percy replied back." I know she's not. she's been holding that hunger for 18 years." he all said it with a calm voice to reassure the girl with strange eyes.

I look at them strangely and sit down. Then that Percy guy gets up and pokes me.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Po-

I hissed at him. it wasn't any normal hiss though. It was crazy! My two teeth grew long and sharp while my two front teeth and the rest of my mouth was normal except for the teeth next to my two front teeth. My teeth were pure white! I didn't know what happened next. I lunge a him and bite him.

 **Okay, was that a good chapter? IDK. But anyway, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger there. *cough* not *cough* But the good news is, Percy's POV next!**

 **WiseGirl280 signing out.**

 **~try to stay safe**


	3. Im So Sorry!

**Okay. You have to know, for that cliffhanger back there, I was going to continue it, but I didn't know what to put next. So, with the help of sleep and dreams, I have an idea. Anyway, back to the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PJO, BUT MOST OF THE PLOT.**

Percy's POV( I told you!)

I decided to test her strength. I thought she hadn't got that strong to overcome mine, but our powers are just roughly the same hers a little stronger. As she lunged at me, everything turned black. I shiver as I enter this new world. My thoughts come back as the girl, Annabeth, stared right through the mist that hid my scar. I was so eager to hide it. Some people may ask me, how did I get my scar? Well you're about to find out...

 _FLASHBACK_

 _I came home to see my 'favorite' stepfather ever, Gabe. He and his friends were playing poker and Gabe says to me as he sees me," Give me the money." I was fed up with the way he always treats me so I said the stupid thing. "No." Gabe looked at me and said in a dangerous tone," Give the money punk. Unless you want a beating." I was so angry at him, I took the nearest thing and swung at his body. Turned out it was a baseball bat. He flinched a little when the bat hit his neck, but then went back to normal and said in a menacing voice," Oh punk, you've been warned too many times." He picked up a knife at my face. I turned sideways and realized, wrong choice. the knife grazed my face and it was bloody. Like really bloody. Like it dripped down to my shirt and my mouth. And that's when I realized the truth, I, Perseus Jackson, was a vampire. I showed my razor sharp teeth to Gabe and bit him. His blood tasted gross. I spitted it out and looked at him. He trembled. "G-Go a-away p-punk.." I laughed. Gabe was trying to be brave. Hahahahahahaha. I walked up to Gabe and ripped his throat out. he stood lifeless on the wooden floor._

 _END OF VOILET FLASHBACK_

I look around and see Annabeth, a hologram anyway. Then I see her walking to a big house. _This must be a vision._ I thought. As she walks into the big house, I see people in black suits with guns pointed to two people. Annabeth shouts Mom, Dad! and fill her face with alarm. Her parents say, "Don't worry Angel. We'll be back." And I see the people in black suits take out a sharp wooden stake. _Oh no! I think._ but I knew this was a vision and this happened a 100 years ago. Annabeth watched as the black men were about to stab her parents but then, her eyes turned red. she lunged at the men and attacked. More men came from nowhere and finish murdering her parents. the men who had originally were going to do it, were in piles of dust. Then I see Annabeth with her eyes back to normal looking at her parents. I watch as she carries their bodies to the cemetery and buried them and heard Annabeth chanting softly. I realized that it was a blessing.

I finally had enough of this vision and simply asked," Bring me back."

My head felt dizzy and I opened my eyes...

I look around to find myself on the ground, still at the cemetery. I see Annabeth laying limp on the floor, snoring softly on Hazel's lap.

I look around and say, " Sup Guys!" Their heads turn and face me. "Percy!" they all yell in unison. Everyone Except Hazel and Piper raced towards me and helped me up. As I got up, I noticed a bite on my arm. "Great" I mumble.

Then Annabeth woke up. She raced towards me. "I am so sorry!" She touched my bruise. As she touched it, it began to heal. "There you are." Everyone was looking at her in shock. I see Annabeth about to pass out. _That muist have drained her._ I thought. As she were about to fall, I caught her. I carry her bridal style and say to my hunters," I'm going to take her to CHB." And then I disappeared into the mist.

 **Sorry guys. I know this was short, but, that's all I got OK? Anyway, WiseGirl280 signing off.**

 **~stay awesome**


	4. The Kiss

**I feel so bored now. So, IM just typing this down.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN DA PJO SERIES**

The Hunter's POV

Percy-our leader- looks at Annabeth with care and says, "I'm gonna take her to CHB." and he disappeared into the mist. We all look in surprise. Percy _never_ showed care or concern to _anybody._ He kept his secrets well hidden and doesn't talk about his past much. And every time we ask, he just answers vaguely and changes the subject. We all sigh in unison and disappear in the mist like Percy did.

Percy's POV

I look at her with concern in my eyes as I walk to the infirmary. I walk to Will Solace-head healer in the camp-and say," Put her in the infirmary." He nods and looks at me and opens the infirmary door next to his office. I lay her down on the bed and kissed her forehead lightly. She smiles a little and smiled for the rest of the time she was knocked-out.

I sit by her side the whole time and watch intently. I don't notice Will standing by the doorway smiling mischievously. I also don't notice Will talking with everybody in camp about me and Annabeth( **AN/ and if Annabeth was awake, she would correct that.)**. I walk around camp and sit on the bench in the forest that I personally built with water with help with my half-bro, Tyson. As I walk around camp, I see the Aphrodite cabin giggling at me sitting on the bench playing with the seam of my black leather jacket. I added spikes at the top at the shoulder. I walk back to the infirmary a couple minutes later after sitting around lazily. But visiting hours were over. Everything was dark and nobody was outside. I must have been sitting around longer than I thought. Stupid ADHD. I look around and sigh,I disappear in the mist and end up in the infirmary.

I sat next to her and carefully touched her cheek gently. Sparks flew up my arm and I smiled. Then with a jolt I stood up and remembered, _I'm the captain of the Shadow Hunters. I have no time for this._

I disappeared into the woods and sat down on a tree stump. I sang softly like my mother used to do. Just this time, this song wasn't a lullaby.

 _S-S-Stuck in a limbo(here we go)_

 _Me and my sins go(toe to toe)_

 _I played a vicious part;I've broken my share of hearts_

 _I'm about to blow; So come around_

 _Then you should know_

 _I'll tear you up in two; Go ahead walk it off_

 _If you know what's best for you-u-u_

 _I'm no good for you; This heart ain't built for two_

 _So, run away, run away_

 _Cuz I'm no, I'm no_

 _I'm no good for you_

 _I'm no good for you!_

 _Get in love and I'll bet you'll lose_

 _So, run away, run away_

 _Cuz I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you_

 _I'm a, I'm a, I'm a love killerx2_

 _I'm a, I'm a killer._

 _L-L-Lower than real low(here we go)_

 _Take heart for a repo-o-o_

 _You've dug yourself into a pretty mess I made for you_

 _I've got a lot to show, for the time that you're gonna lose_

 _by the time I go-o-o_

 _I'll tear you up in two,_

 _Go ahead walk it off_

 _If you know what's best for you-u-u_

 _I'm no good for you_

 _This heart ain't built for two; So, run away, run away_

 _Cuz I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you_

 _I'm no good for you!_

 _Get in love and I'll bet you'll lose; So run away, run away_

 _Cuz I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you_

 _I'm a, I'm a, I'm a love killer x2_

 _I'm a, I'm a, a killer_

 _Bootleg emotions_

 _bottled up explosions_

 _intoxicating you; Learning the truth_

 _I'm your sentencing, they're exiting your skin_

 _Intoxicating you,_

 _97 proof._

 _I'm no good for you!_

 _This heart ain't built for two so, run away, run away_

 _Cuz I'm no I'm no I'm no..._

 _I'm no good for you! Get love, and I bet you lose so, run away, run away_

 _Cuz I'm no I'm no, I'm no good for you_

 _I'm a, I'm a, I'm a love killerx2_

 _I'm a, I'm a, I'm a killer..._

I stood up and went out to kill some monsters.

Will's POV

Well in the 17 years of my life, I've never seen Percy ever look at somebody so caring. Oh, he's falling for her. Hard. I smile as Percy kissed Annabeth's forehead.

I ran to every cabin to gossip about Percy and Annabeth, so they'll forget the rumor that I was gay. To be honest, I like Nico. I just don't know if he likes me back.

Stuck in a bad romance.

Percy's POV

As I got back, I headed straight to Annabeth to check up on her.

 **~ I'm a line break and I know it!~**

As I get to her. I touch her arm and she jolts awake. "What are you doing here Percy?"

She paused. Then her face lit up. " I remember Percy! I healed you too, I think. Lemme see your arm."

I gave her my arm and just a little bruise. She took my arm and bit it gently. The bruise faded.

Then I frown. "I still haven't paid you back for healing me though."

She smiles and says, "Oh you can pay me back. Just a little-"

She leaned in and my heart almost stopped. She was kissing me. I, the most feared leader of the Shadow Hunters, was kissing Annabeth Chase.

Sparks flew up and down my body. This continued for two minutes and that's when we were interrupted.

 **Okay. Who do you think interrupted? HINT: IT'S ONE OF THE SEVEN OR THE WHOLE CAMP OF CAMP HALF-BLOOD. Guess correctly, and I might give you or guys a shout out.**

~WiseGirl280


	5. It's a Short Chapter

**Ok, I know who totally won. I will like to give a shout out to _darkmagician751_ for guessing the right person who interrupted the little make up session. **

**DARKMAGICIAN751, I DONT KNOW WHY I'M USEING ALL CAAAAAAAAAPSSSSSSSSSSSSS.**

Leo's POV

I was not expecting what I saw when i went in the imfirmary. I just wanted to check up on Annabeth. I didn't think the rumors were , boy was I wrong. Little did I know that somebody else already did.

Percy's POV

Her lips were soft and just plain awesome. I've never been so happy since we were without Gabe. But that was a short time. Soon enough, Chiron came and took me away. I don't blame Chiron though. It was his job anyway. Anyway, back to the story.

Okay guys, I officially hate Leo Valdez.

And here's why...

"Annabeth? I heard some noise and I came to check what's going on and- Whoa! You guys all know I hate PDA! Gross!" I glared at Leo so hard he looked like he was about to wet his pants. I glanced at Annabeth doing the same thing. Leo smiled sheepishly(is that even a word?) "Wrong moment?" I glared some more." Ok, ok. I'll just go to my cabin..." He shifted out the door nervously, but his eyes obviously had a mischievous look. I raised my eyebrow but said nothing. Annabeth looked at me and shrugged. " I'm going to go outside..." I gave her a look that said, _What do I do?_ She gave me a look that clearly said, _Your the leader, your supposed to know everything?_ I shrugged. " So, lets go outside?" So, that's what we did. Everybody from the Aphrodite cabin were surrounding us and then something really crazy happened...

Annabeth's POV So, everything was really awkward at the time, so, I had nothing better to do , so I went with Percy outside. Everybody swarmed us and.. I don't know what happened next. I could feel everything freeze except me and Percy and then everything went black.

 **Ok. I know that wasn't a filler, but I need this story to be awesome and that means long time updates. I know I'm not a nice girl, but deal with it.**


	6. CHANGED

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating,but... I have something to say...**

 **IM CHANGING MY USERNAME TO SOMETHING ELSE! SHOCKING. I KNOW. JUST HEADS UP.**


End file.
